


Something Awful

by PatheticIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Name Calling, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/PatheticIsMyAesthetic
Summary: What if Miu had been planning something even more depraved than murder when she created the Virtual World?





	Something Awful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so please let me know if you enjoy it at all or have any suggestions. This fic takes place in an AU where the rules of the Virtual World are mostly the same with just a few adjustments, and the characters appear as their normal selves instead of the chibi avatars in the game.

Kokichi had been waiting on the rooftop for Miu for what felt like hours. He'd watched the snow fall in silence, and many thoughts had crossed his mind. He wondered if his plan would succeed, or if Miu would catch on. Despite her technological skills she seemed rather clueless when it came to the killing game. Kokichi had his doubts she even knew he was on to her and her murderous plans. These thoughts dissipated from his mind once she appeared, and his troubled expression instantly shifted into a playful smile.

"Oh man, I'm honored you asked me to meet up with you, Iruma," Kokichi said with stars in his eyes. This was a particularly hard lie to pull off, even for Kokichi, but he wouldn't let that show. "...Is this a booty call? Or... Are you here to kill me?"

Miu's face was flushed to the vibrant pink tone it turned whenever she was embarrassed. She let out a condescending scoff and crossed her arms. "Don't be fucking stupid, if I wanted to kill a shrimp like you I would have done it by now; I could've just shoved you off the building before you said a word."

Kokichi wasn't sure that was true. His strength should be equal to hers in this world, after all. But that wasn't what confused him. If Miu planned to kill him here, she had no reason to lie. Kaito was gone from the roof and for all she knew, nobody was around to hear their conversation. "Why go through all the trouble, then?" Kokichi inquired. His facade had dropped, even if just for a few moments. He couldn't fight the curiosity that bubbled up his chest. "Why go through the trouble of creating this luxurious world and inviting me here? And why do so much work to cover your tracks if you don't want to do something awful?"

"Don't be so fucking coy!" Miu demanded. "You... You already guessed why I'm here, idiot." Her expression had become embarrassed once again, and she anxiously toyed with a strand of hair as she waited for a retort.

Kokichi wasn't surprised often. For the most part, he had a pretty good idea of what people's intentions were, and he could guess just about anyone's thoughts with ease. But this, this was not what he was expecting. For once he found himself utterly dumbfounded. But of course he wouldn't let Miu know that. Kokichi recovered from his surprise almost instantly, and a dark, devious smirk quickly covered his face.

"So, let me get this straight." He took a step towards to Miu, and to his delight she took one back. He slowly paced around the shaking girl, reviling in how pathetic she looked. "You created this entire world not with the intent of killing anyone or accomplishing anything in this game..." He stopped, his eyes glaring into hers with a dark, sadistic gleam. "But just so you could ask me to fuck? That's so pathetic!"

Miu swallowed. Her face had only turned more and more flushed as Kokichi spoke. This was one of those rare moments during which the big-mouthed inventor found herself speechless, much like those instances of embarrassment and arousal during class trials when Kokichi would berate her. She wanted him to keep doing and saying horrible things to her. Miu fantasized of him roughly shoving her down into the snow and fucking her while her whispered profanities into her ear. She rubbed her legs together and averted her eyes, letting out a quiet groan. Miu was shameless.

"God, you're such an unbelievable whore. And you were too scared to approach me in real life so you had to do it here? How desperate for a fuck are you, exactly?" Kokichi smirked. When he didn't get a response he took a step closer, pressing one leg between Miu's quaking things. "That wasn't a rhetorical question," he hissed.

Miu moaned shamelessly and pressed against him, trying to feel more friction. "R-Really desperate, okay?! I'll do— Hnngh... Anything." 

Amused by her pathetic begging, Kokichi decided he'd humor her. As annoying as she was, Kokichi couldn't deny feeling turned on when she quivered from his words and practically humped his leg out of arousal. But he wouldn't make it that easy for her, of course. Nothing was that easy with Kokichi. He pulled his leg back from between Miu's thighs and she collapsed to the floor, each of her legs sprawled to the side. "W-What are you—"

"Shut up, slut," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the rooftop storage room. He threw the door open and saw Gonta there holding a roll of toilet paper, looking rather confused.

"Kokichi... Gonta doesn't understand, why haven't you given signal? Gonta knows he isn't smart boy, but—"

"Forget the plan. Iruma isn't going to murder me, so you can just leave." Kokichi snatched the toilet paper from Gonta's hands. 

"B-But what about our—"

"We'll talk about the plan later, Gonta!" Kokichi spat. "I have something to attend to first, so just go downstairs for now, alright?" He typically wasn't so venomous with Gonta, but Kokichi just didn't have time for his idiocy at the moment. 

With Gonta dealt with, Kokichi turned around and marched back to Miu, who still sat squirming in the snow. He took a step behind her shaking silhouette, then used the toilet paper to bind her wrists together. She made no move to resist and kept her hands in place behind her back as he tied knot, almost as though she'd planned for this all along. 

When he was done, Kokichi stepped back and smiled, admiring his handiwork. "That's better," he said with a smile. "Not so loud and cocky now, huh?"

"Just... Get on with it already." Miu was looking increasingly embarrassed. It was evident from the look on her face that this scenario was something she'd thought about and planned for quite some time. Even though Kokichi was the one in the dominant position, she was the one who put the entire scenario together. It almost made her feel even more ashamed as she sat with her bare legs against the cold snow, staring up at Kokichi.

"Get on with what?" He asked. Kokichi's head tilted to the side and his face shifted to that infuriatingly innocent-looking expression he made when he was anything but innocent. He raised a single finger to his mouth, his expression darkening just the slightest in smug knowingness "What is it _exactly_ that you want me to do?"

Miu's hands fidgeted in their unbreakable binds. Even though humiliation was a huge kink of hers, and a rather obvious one, she'd never been in this sort of scenario before. She felt unbelievably aroused as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I want you to keep calling me filthy things and talking down to me, and pushing me around. I want you to use me like a disgusting..." she swallowed. "Like a disgusting cumdumpster."

Kokichi quirked an eyebrow, almost surprised at how shameless she was. Almost. It was Miu, after all. Kokichi reached down and began to undo his pants. Unsurprisingly, Miu leant forward eagerly, practically drooling as he did so. "I won't do anything until you say just how much you want it," he teased. His cock was in his hand now, and it was far bigger than Miu had expected, especially give his size.

"Please," she begged, as she moved forwards on her knees. "I--" Before she could continue Kokichi grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled her head forwards, forcing his cock into her mouth.

"That was a lie!" He announced, as he unceremoniously pushed her head towards him, forcing her to take all of him in her mouth. After her initial gasp of surprise she adjusted quickly. Miu pressed her tongue against his length and worked her lips up and down it with a persistent rhythm. "G-God, you're such a disgusting whore, Iruma. How many other people have you even done this for?" She was only spurred on by his degrading words, bobbing her head with increasing speed as Kokichi cursed under his breath. "Fuck..." 

He quickly pulled out of her mouth before she could continue any further, precum leaking out of his throbbing cock. He wiped it against her lips, causing her to let out a depraved moan as her tongue flicked out to lick it. "Of course you'd like that, you repulsive bitch," he murmured. "Lucky for you I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you _exactly_ what you want." He forced her knees apart with a quick shove and Miu fell back to her elbows, her legs spread wide. Kokichi carelessly shoved her panties to the side, not even bothering to remove them, and pushed himself inside of her roughly, letting out a long moan as he did so. 

"Fuck, Kokichi!" Miu panted. She hadn't planned on coming undone so quickly. Getting him to fuck her was obviously the plan all along, but she hadn't thought she'd become a quivering mess so easily. Those thoughts left her mind as she felt Kokichi slowly pull out and then thrust back into her, forcing another strangled moan from her lips. "Fuck!"

"You like that?" He hissed in her ear. Kokichi's deft hands quickly moved to her shirt. He undid it with ease, causing her tits to pop out into the cold air. Kokichi groped them roughly as he continued thrusting into her, groaning loudly as he did so.

Somehow, the lack of control she had in the situation only made Miu more aroused. Her hands desperately fidgeted as Kokichi toyed with her chest and continued ramming himself inside her. 

"Fuck," he hissed. His pace became more relentless and one of his hands dropped to grip Miu's hip. "I'm so close. You want me to come inside you, right? Like the dirty little cumdumpster you are?" He let out a sadistic laugh. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I leave your whorish cunt satisfied!" 

His words were too much Miu, and she felt herself spasm as he pounded into her just a last few times. Her legs braced around him and she threw her head back, moaning as she pulsed around his cock. "Fuck!" She screamed so loud she could swear people all over the map could hear her.

With one last thrust Kokichi buried himself deep inside of her, groaning as he spilled his seed. Miu felt hot to the core as his cum shot inside of her, filling her with a final wave of pleasure and shame. 

She laid her head back against the rooftop and stared up into the sky as she panted. Her plan had worked far better than expected. She took a few moments to catch her breath. "Hey, Kokichi?" Miu propped herself up on her elbows to see the ultimate liar standing to the side, doing his pants back up. He had a nonchalant look on his face and was seemingly trying to appear unaffected, but Miu noted the flushed color of his face. It made her feel the slightest bit of smug pride, for reasons she couldn't quite explain.

"I'll be going now," Kokichi said cheerily, as a fake smile suddenly replaced his blank expression. "You're quite a lousy fuck so don't expect that to happen again, okay? Just because I was generous today doesn't mean this is gonna be a regular thing." With that Kokichi turned on his heel and began to walk off.

"W-Wait!" Miu squirmed and attempted to sit up. She was in a downright vulgar state. Her chest was still bare and her skirt still pushed to the side. Worst of all of course, her hands remained bound, leaving her helpless. "You can't just leave me here."

Kokichi stopped. He stood with his back to Miu for a few seconds before spinning around at last. "I suppose you're right," he agreed. "I'd hate for any of the others to find out I'd done something like this with someone like you." He paced back towards Miu and helped her to her feet, unceremoniously shoving her breasts back into her shirt. He then grabbed the toilet paper and gave it a tug, causing her to stumble behind him as he walked towards the door. "Let's go."

"You aren't even gonna fucking untie me!?" Miu demanded. Her crude attitude had quickly returned. She really didn't have any patience for Kokichi's games at the moment.

"Just taking some precautions. I wouldn't want you to try anything stupid."

"Ugh, what are you even talking about?" Miu groaned. "Does this have something to do with whatever you and that dumbass were talking about earlier?"

Kokichi stopped for a moment, causing Miu to bump into his back. He had forgotten about all about Gonta, and the frame of mind which he had left him in. In retrospect, leaving Gonta unsupervised didn't seem like the wisest decision. This thought was confirmed as horrified screams pierced the air from downstairs. "Shit." Kokichi quickly untied the knot behind Miu's wrists and tossed the toilet paper away. Without thinking he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her along with him as he ran downstairs.

Miu turned red, shaken by the gesture. Somehow this felt even more embarrassing and surprising than everything he'd done to her before now. "W-What the fuck are you doing holding my hand?" She stuttered.

"You don't seem to mind," Kokichi quipped back, having noticed how her fingers had quickly interlocked with his. His pace didn't slow whatsoever, and so the odd pair quickly made their way downstairs. 

Kokichi would be lying if he said he had any feelings for Miu, but he still couldn't deny that there was something oddly reassuring about the warmth of her hand in his. And if nothing else, at least she wasn't as boring or predictable as he'd thought.

Maybe Miu wasn't so awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (Gonta strangled Tsumugi with the strap of his bag and everyone lived happily ever after)
> 
> Once again please let me know if you enjoyed! And if you like the concept feel free to your write your own version of smut of these two in the Virtual World, I'd love to see more Iruma/Oma fics on here.


End file.
